This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A round of golf played with friends is a pleasurable experience. As part of this experience, it is well known that many golfers enjoy smoking cigars. To avoid losing a cigar, or the need to place a cigar on the ground, various cigar holding devices have been developed that can be mounted to the golf bag or the golf cart. While such devices are adequate for their intended purpose, a need still exists to develop improved cigar holding devices that provide enhanced convenience.